bdamanfandomcom-20200223-history
Battle B-Daman - Episode 04
Ice To Meet You is the fourth episode of the Battle B-Daman series. It first aired in Japan on January 26, 2004. Plot The episode begins with Yamato, Grey and Bull heading out to confront the challenge given to them. They go through the freezing cold blizzard ravaged lands to arrive as what Grey describes as the Delta Rock. They are separated from the rock by a giant gap in between them, Yamato uses a giant sling shot to shoot all three of them across and Yamato ends up diving head first into a gong. Grey explains that because Yamato made this mistake, Delta Rock will crumble in a certain amount of time unless they reach the top of Delta Rock. Grey suspiciously leads them into a secret passage that will lead them directly to the top in no time. Unfortunately the passage is blocked by a stone wall and all that is there to use is a tunnel system, a boulder and a giant stone B-Daman. Yamato deduces that they must load the boulder using the tunnel system into the B-Daman, they due so but it takes the strength of all three of them to finally B-Da Fire through the stone wall. After they arrive at the top, Delta Rock crumbles anyway but only so much that a large spike appears from the crater left at the top. This is then revealed to be the work of the challengers who they reveal themselves to be the Yong Fa Brothers known as Wen and Li. They use their abilities to seal Chrome Zephyr in the large spiked iceberg and challenges Yamato and Bull to a match to see who can free it first. At the start of the battle Yamato had trouble facing both of them alone and keeping his footing, but after Bull went into his Wild form he and Yamato make a plan that excludes Yamato's footing by launching him in mid air. Wen and Li figure out their plan and launch a counter attack by combining their two B-Daman Rekuso and Bakuso into Bakurekuso, ending the episode. Characters *Yamato Delgado *Grey Michael Vincent *Bull Borgnine *Wen Yong Fa *Li Yong Fa *B-Da Mage *Meowmigos *Mie Delgado *Ababa *Enjyu *Liena Grace Vincent B-Daman *Cobalt Blade *Helio Breaker *Bakuso (Debut) *Rekuso (Debut) *Chrome Zephyr *Bakurekuso (Debut) Featured B-Da Battles *Yamato Delgado and Bull Borgnine vs. Wen Yong Fa and Li Yong Fa Trivia *This is the first episode in which Cain McDonnell does not appear physically or in a flashback. Video Battle B-Daman - Episode 04 Ice to Meet You Gallery grey_ep4_01.png Ababa.jpg enjyu_ep4_01.png enjyu_ep4_02.png Delta Rock.jpg Large stone b-daman.jpg Giant B-Da Fire!!!.jpg grey_ep4_02.png grey_ep4_03.png grey_ep4_04.png grey_ep4_05.png grey_ep4_06.png grey_ep4_07.png li_ep4_01.png grey_ep4_08.png grey_ep4_09.png wen_ep4_06.png Free Chrome Zephyr.jpg li_ep4_02.png li_ep4_03.png Battle B-Daman - Episode 4 - Ice To Meet You C-W 069 0001.jpg wen_ep4_10.png wen_ep4_11.png wen_ep4_12.png wen_ep4_14.png grey_ep4_10.png wen_ep4_15.png wen_ep4_02.png wen_ep4_03.png wen_ep4_04.png wen_ep4_05.png wen_ep4_07.png wen_ep4_13.png li_ep4_04.png li_ep4_05.png li_ep4_06.png li_ep4_07.png li_ep4_08.png li_ep4_09.png li_ep4_10.png li_ep4_11.png wen_ep4_16.png wen_ep4_09.png li_ep4_12.png wen_ep4_08.png Bakuri Kuso.jpg